


Thirteen Minutes Left

by kakyoinpop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where MC is a member of Mint Eye, And Saeran is his partner for this mission (kinda), Casual and Deep Story Mode Timeline, F/M, Fluff, MC is kinda wild, saeran is a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakyoinpop/pseuds/kakyoinpop
Summary: He bites his tongue from saying those words- they only have thirteen minutes left.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Thirteen Minutes Left

The amount of ground she could possibly cover is limited given the circumstances, yet Saeran knows that she had been going out of her way to pick up Chinese takeouts by herself during the evenings for dinner that is the bare minimum of the word ‘satisfactory’. She had reasoned once over a phone call that this routine, though repetitive and sometimes sickening, is more manageable than ingesting that sad excuse of a porridge available in the nearby convenience store. He had been observing her movements for at least four days now, both in the messenger and right within Ri- the _Savior’s_ apartment, though his connection is fast to get tampered with considering how brisk the counterattacks of the redhead were.

She retrieves her jacket from the rack three minutes before eight-thirty, slips into a comfortable pair of sneakers after at least twenty seconds of scrambling, and plays with the ring of the keychain attached to her smartphone when all is settled. Saeran thinks that everything is noteworthy, at least makes himself believe that everything is, though at some point the realization of his liking for looking over the female struck him harder than the elixir-induced headaches he frequently experiences back at Magenta. This is supposed to be more of a business meeting and less than something that concerns their relationship, but he still could not help but bite his lip from under his mask and sweat in his leather jacket. _Shit_ , it’s like everything is just stressing him out to just fish his pockets for some ciga-

The door flies open. Saeran is suddenly reminded of the purpose of his visit. The coordinator is here for a face-to-face report of the situation within the RFA, not to meet him for a personal favor. For all he cares, she would have easily imprinted herself into one of the RFA members’ minds within those four days. She is special, _no doubt_ , which is the primary reason why she was assigned by the Saviour to be his accomplice, but her glamor is a bit overwhelming even for him...

His thumbs tap on several buttons in his smartphone, looks over at the laptop perched on his mounted knees, and then hijacks every functioning CCTV camera in the apartment complex. Just making such a move would cost him yet another three hours of sleep considering the amount of bullshit the redhead puts him through to construct near indestructible layers of security for both his multiple servers and the apartment’s installed bombing system. Nothing would be put at risk for this one meeting of course- he gives himself at least twenty minutes in the timer for a brief deactivation period of the mini-nuke (the ridiculousness of the bomb in the apartment had him giving it a ridiculous nickname in return), exhales a huge puff of breath, and brings out his stun gun.

This is merely for credibility and believable acting, he reminds himself, _he would never have to hurt her._

Just a few seconds of waiting upon the end of the staircase and Saeran already had the said weapon attached to her hip, his other hand ridiculously loose over her mouth in an attempt to act as if he was holding her hostage. Just in case any CCTV cameras were left unattended (though that is near impossible considering his meticulousness), the plan is to make it look like the enemy hacker had abducted the RFA’s new party coordinator- that traitor would basically jump into any kind of danger as if every bit of sanity left him just to make sure that his members are devoid of harm and settled in some safe sanctuary. She almost laughs underneath his grip and Saeran’s gaze softened upon her joyful noises if not for the scowl that followed his words of ‘ _don’t fucking move_ ’ filled with malice. A couple more strides and he successfully drove both of them away from the hotspot of suspicion.

He tugs his mask down and snarls, pushing her down to sit on the concrete block under a shed positioned exactly three hundred meters away from the complex. He walked her with the taser on her hip, and he almost died when she kept on wriggling. _She’s so carefree that it pisses him off, but that’s what’s fun about her._

“You’re late, we agreed to meet on exactly eight-thirty… you went out by eight-thirty two.”

“Oh, Saeran… were you waiting for me? I just had to chat with the blond one real quick. I kind of ran out of data and I was planning to buy a data plan so I could chat with the RFA on the go during my evening pla-”

“I didn’t ask for your excuses.” _Tell me more about your day._ “That is not what I came here for.” _I’d love to chat with you._

He bites his tongue from saying those words. They only have thirteen minutes left.

MC just looked at him with that infamous shit-eating grin that perfectly frames her face. This is unfair. “Mr. Director was in contact with the traitor the other day. Said he was on a business trip to the Maldives. Though you would have known that intel because you’ve been keeping tabs on the redhead.”

“I am aware of that. And the actor?”

“I think he’s interested in me, not in a congenial way.” A finger twists on a portion of her hair slinking forwards over her face. Does she use some pricey shampoo or what? Her hair is strikingly silky. Is it because of the products available in the apartment? “Though I personally think that extracting information from him is not as valuable as getting something from the assistant or from the director.”

“Hm… that assistant really is an extension of that director’s power. You would have to take a look at her more.”

She raises a double finger gun, “That’s the plan, sir.”

“Stop that.” Saeran chides, his nostrils flaring in inauthentic exasperation. MC stares at him fondly in return, and that in itself causes a pink streak all over his pallid face. “The Savior needs the master list of both the invited and pending guests in her hands soon. You’ll have to pass on an update every twelve hours. This is your first update, which means that I’ll be calling you again at exactly,” A small pause to glance at the clock of his smartphone, “Seven forty-three in the morning to relay her the report. Am I understood?”

“Yup.” Upon affirmation, Saeran discreetly slips another smartphone into the side pockets of her hoodie, as nonchalantly as possible, with a shoulder of his touching hers. By the time her fingertips reached the device, her bubblegum busted into the gloss of her lips.

“Within the drawers of that apartment are the guests of RFA’s last two parties. We already had some of those guests join us back at Magenta… they aided with the fast-paced construction of our hideout as you know, but we simply cannot waste any potential believers.”

“Mhm…”

“I won’t be wasting any more time. If you have nothing left to say, I better get back.”

In all honesty, all that only took twelve minutes in total; with the travel time and the empty silences that went in between the conversation. To be fair, they only have a minute left to talk and seven minutes for Saeran to stop on tapping the surveillance cameras. Good thing no one had raised concerns regarding the footage he looped over and over for both the security personnel of the complex and the redhead to see. Maybe he should do this more often.

“I should… I should maybe gain the actor’s trust. He seemed like he’s willing to throw himself at me.”

“Meaning?”

“I’ll delve into a relationship with him… until the day of the party arrives.”

“That’s a reasonable course of action. I’ll get going now. Call me if you need anything or see anything of importance.”

He didn’t miss the glimpse of reluctance and pain that shrouded her countenance in a split second, yet her lips broke into a smile the moment after. The glee, however, didn’t quite reach her eyes. Saeran almost feels sorry, he chews on his lip as he rubs at the back of his head. It’s not like he’s supposed to interfere with her strategy that would most likely lead to success. If desperate times _do_ call for desperate measures, then it certainly is not something that could be easier with him intervening. He’s afraid of fucking up her chances of getting onto the Saviour’s good side - he doesn’t want her to be treated like a useless toy to be discarded soon, that’s going to be painful to bear, and he was already graced with such brutality enough to speak from experience that the Saviour’s darkness is not easy to endure.

“Mmm, ‘kay. I’ll walk you back to the complex.”

Saeran looks at her, incredulous, “No? The hell? That’s going to be suspicious. Sometimes I just can’t figure out if you’re a total airhead or wh-”

It’s been a full minute, yet he’s being kissed on the lips with both cherry balm and mint coaxing his tongue out to probe into her mouth. It’s been less than two seconds when her hands reached his hair and his jaw, and less than five when her lips went slack and wide open for him to just _own_. This is literally just a distraction and he would most probably be ridiculed by his own carelessness, but a kiss on the lips clouded his judgment for the better and the languid rush of her ministrations is enough to filter out any sign of rational thought in a totality of two minutes worth of liplock. She tasted of everything warm and pleasant and he held her so close that his chest fluttered the same way his heart pounds. He spits out a profanity in between when she pulls away, and drowns himself into yet another full-blown session that maxed out their whole five minutes that is supposed to be his travel time. This is pure ecstasy in forms of intermingling breaths and lingering slick. No matter how secluded this area is, they’re still in the streets.

How _utterly_ shameless.

“This is a promise,” She puffs, teeth biting onto the pulse of his neck. Her finger tugs his choker to reveal the patch of skin that holds the vein captive. He grunts, his grip on one of her thighs going lax and then flexing. “I’ll come back for you after all this.”

“Don’t disappoint me.” His lips trail the shell of her ear, hand squeezing her bony hip, then southwards to slot onto her knees. All this is making him recede into nothing but a heap of goo in her waste. This is embarrassing.

“When did I ever?”

With a smile in his hushed voice, he whispers, “Never.”

That earned him another kiss on the lips, and the contact fueled his desire for more than a single tick in the clock. He kisses her fervently until his mouth wanders off to the underside of her jaw. MC shudders as a bodily response.

“You should head back… you need to figure out how to cram hacking into the system again within three minutes.” MC reminds him with a laugh lacing her tone, swallowing the moans that threatened to spill from her lips. He almost recoils from the string of kisses he initiated.

This asshat, _really_.

“I’ll be leaving, then.” The mask goes onto the lower half of his face again, and she bids her goodbye with a salute. The withdrawal is so nonchalant that it almost leaves her distraught.

“Bye, Mr. Unknown!”

Saeran tucks both of his hands in his pockets, wears his hood, and jogs alongside the flow of the vehicles into the dead of the night. The moment he settles down to the familiar set of stairs and finishes on rearranging the algorithm to its original state, he shakes his head;

“See you soon, Ms. Party Coordinator.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol i stole vanderwood's taser for this one  
> thanks for reading by the way < 3


End file.
